


It's Over, Isn't It?

by westoneaststreet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Healing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Steven Universe, Loss, Love, Old Age, Old Friends, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westoneaststreet/pseuds/westoneaststreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Korra's death, Asami and Mako, now in old age, finally talk about their shared love for the Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I WATCHED THE NEW STEVEN UNIVERSE EPISODE AND PEARL'S SONG MADE ME REALLY SAD SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD WRITE SOMETHING INSPIRED BY THE SONG ITSELF SO HERE YOU GO. MAYBE THIS WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER. SORRY ITS NOT JURASSIC AVATAR IM WORKIN ON IT

"Mako, come over for tea, won't you?" Asami asked hesitantly into the phone. Her old hands trembled slightly, as they usually did. There was a pause over the phone.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be over soon." Mako answered finally. Asami breathed a short sigh of relief.

"Jasmine's still your favorite, right?" Asami asked. She heard a chuckle over the line.

"It's been five years, and you still remember?" Mako responded. She could picture him shaking his graying hair.

"I'll see you soon." Asami said, and set the phone down. She walked into her kitchen and put on a pot to boil water. She opened up the pine cupboards and grabbed the packets of tea she had. One paper brown sack fell out onto the counter after she accidentally hit it. Asami sighed. Her old age was getting to her. Korra would've been teasing her for the small act.

Korra. Her wife. Best friend. Co-mother. Partner in crime. She could picture her cerulean eyes twinkling with mischief. Even as they aged, Korra's eyes never lost their youthful sparkle. Asami's eyes started to well up with tears. Even though it had been five years, she still missed her.

She missed Korra with all her heart and soul. After the illness had taken her, she had all but shut down. Their son, Hiroshi, had brought her back. She had a son to take care of, even if he was twenty at the time. That's how Korra would've liked it. But still, the void in her heart was still there.

Asami picked up the bag and looked inside. She giggled. It was the bag of tea leaves from her and Korra's last trip to the Spirit World. Iroh had given them a bag of leaves from his own garden. Korra was ecstatic, and made a cup each morning. The thoughts of the trip made her nostalgic. She put back the sack and inserted the tea packets into the hot water. She turned to get some plates out of another cupboard, but stopped.

The small mirror in their kitchen reflected an old woman. Her. She recollected on how much she had changed in five years. Her graying hair had finally turned white. She kept it long and down, the way Korra liked it. There were plenty more wrinkles in her face, but she still had the same makeup as she'd had for many years. There were still hints of her there in the mirror. Yet, despite all the inconsistencies, the one thing that had remained the same was the sad look in her peridot eyes, left by a woman she had loved and lost.

A knock at the door surprised her. It was Mako. She went over to the door and opened it up.

There he stood. Mako, her ex boyfriend of long ago. He luckily still had some color in his hair, and less wrinkles in her face than she did. His old red scarf was threadbare from years of use. But she noticed that in his amber eyes, he too was in a state of sadness. "Asami." He started. He wrapped his arms around her. She returned his sudden embrace. He stepped back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mako. Come in." She gestured into her apartment. After living in the mansion all alone without Hiroshi or Korra, she had decided to get an apartment in the city, as to be closer to her remaining family. Mako walked past her.

"I'll get the tea." Asami said, walking into the kitchen. She poured out two delicate cups of tea, and brought them back into her living room. The fireplace warmed the living space, set at a decent crackle. She set down a cup next to the couch for Mako. But he was lost in thought. She noticed his interest.

On top of the fireplace, pictures adorned the small space. One in particular had caught his eye. The center one.

She remembered that day clearly. Korra had been so nervous preparing for the wedding months beforehand. She remembered Korra's face as she and Tonraq had walked down the aisle to greet Korra at the alter. Her mouth had hung open in pure shock. Then she had shut it, and wiped her eyes, which had started to tear up. She looked as giddy as if she had been given a lifetime's supply of Narook's noodles. She remembered the words as she greeted her future wife. "You look snazzy as hell, my dear."

"Asami?" Mako questioned, a curious look on his face. She mentally smacked herself.

"Sorry, it was nothing. Come, sit down." She gestured to his end of the couch. He obliged, and sat. He seemed lost in thought.

"You know, you were the lucky one." He muttered. Asami looked at him questioningly.

"You started hanging out with Korra a lot after we broke up. You guys got really, really close, which I'll admit, was awkward for me to watch. But in the end, I always thought that maybe I'd have Korra in the end." Mako sighed as he took a sip of his tea. Asami's hand tightened on her tea cup.

"I'm sorry that didn't work out as planned. I didn't expect to fall in love with her, nor vice versa." Asami responded, her voice slightly stiff.

Mako chuckled. "I guess I didn't expect that either. After waiting for her for so long to come home, I never thought I'd lose her again." He confessed, his eyes misting.

Asami's heart softened a bit. She knew the feeling. "I never wanted to lose her again after the Zaheer incident either. But here I am."

"Here we are."

The room was silent for a bit. The old friends simply drank their tea, all while getting closer to the edge of tears while thinking of their same love.

"It's over now though, isn't it?" Mako broke the silence. Asami looked up from her blank stare.

"What's supposed to be over?" She asked, puzzled.

"This rivalry, almost. You won. She chose you. And she loved you..."

"And now she's gone." Asami said, a tear rolling down her pale cheek. She looked at Mako again. She was surprised to see tears on his face too. "Mako..."

"So why do we still act like she's someone who we can win over? Why have we done this?" Mako asked, choking up. He wiped his face with his scarf.

Asami put her hand on top of his. "I think it's been too painful to stop. If we stopped, then we'd have to accept that she was gone." She answered. "It's been painful enough on my own."

"How so? She loved you most."

"With her, I was everything. I was at the top of my game. I was an empowered business woman, I was a successful mother, and I was in love with the most powerful being in the world who loved me back...now, now I feel a hole. Who am I supposed to be without her? It's been so long without her that I can't remember how to be normal again." Asami cried. Her mouth trembled as she spoke those final words. Mako embraced her.

"You've done so well without her now." Mako tried to put in.

"I've had to. I've had to take care of our son." Asami's mouth clenched.

"You could've asked me to help." Mako said. Asami shook her head.

"I couldn't have. I was too busy hoping that by loathing the fact she loved you too, I could somehow bring her back." Asami explained.

Mako nodded. "I understand. I did that too." The rain outside pelted the large windows.

Asami met his watery eyes. "So why can't we move on?" She asked. Mako sat for a moment.

He looked at her again. "We loved her too much." He simply said. This brought Asami to the breaking point. She collapsed into his arms, sobs rolling out between the two of them.

"I miss her so much." Asami whispered between sobs. Mako held onto her tighter.

"I miss her too. I miss her too." Mako sobbed. The pair finally released each other, and looked at each other. They started to laugh through their tears.

"She'd be making fun of us right now, wouldn't she?" Mako asked. Asami felt another tear roll down her face.

"Who says she isn't right now?" Asami answered. She wiped her tears with a tissue from off to the side of her. Mako nodded in agreement.

"Let's just finish this tea." Mako stated. Before he could put up his tea, Asami took a second to embrace him.

"I...thank you. I think we needed this." Asami whispered.

Mako laughed. "I swear, Korra's still making all this stuff happen."

"And we're both the lucky one because we both got to love her."

**Author's Note:**

> IT DIDNT MAKE ME LESS SAD BY WRITING THIS IT MADE ME MORE SAD


End file.
